


sweetness

by stellar (orphan_account)



Category: 3.2.1 (Band), 3.2.1 (Thai Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oblivious, One Shot, T-pop, Thai band, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring your true feelings was the popular, and best, thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetness

It was a typical fan question--” _Would you date one of your members?”_ Poppy was the only girl in the trio. Obviously it’d be funny if T.J, who was asked the question, picked Gavin instead.

He hadn’t. He should have because ignoring your true feelings was the popular, and best, thing to do.

“Yeah,” he said, eyes briefly catching Poppy’s before he had to look away and hide his emotions. “Of course I’d date Poppy. It’d be an honor.”   

They’ve known each other since their pre-debut days, hours spent training while making sure not to fall behind in school. At the beginning it was not surprising that T.J. fell for Poppy. She was smart and pretty and he was a young boy with too many hormones. He had put it off as only physical attraction, a minor crush he didn’t have to worry about.  So he never went anywhere with it, never told her or anyone else. 

But of course they got closer as the years passed, and at some point T.J. realized his infatuation was not strictly platonic. She was his best friend and he would do anything for her. He would be perfectly okay with holding her hand, lying around lazily while watching foreign cartoons, and doing other, gross couple stuff.

Basically, all the things they did now except with kissing. And if people ask if they were dating, they would say _yeah_ instead of shrugging and awkwardly laughing _no._  

There was a set boundary in T.J.’s and Poppy’s relationship, and he wasn’t willing to cross it in fear of messing up what was already perfect between them.   

Except now T.J. felt exposed, that maybe he should have been more tactful in his answer. The music hosts, Gavin, and Poppy all laughed politely. One of the hosts cackled at how the online comments displayed on the giant monitor were now filled with ecstatic words. 

 

 _OMG, TJ/Poppy are real._  

_Okay but why not just date both poppy and gavin ????? ot3!!_

_Aww TJ’s blushing >///<_

 

Part of T.J. knew he was looking too deeply into his words. No one (except fans, possibly) saw it as an outright confession. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling so hot, nor the way Poppy’s gaze on him made him want to hide.

As the final minutes ticked down until 3.2.1 could leave the show, T.J. was preoccupied with creating an escape plan that wouldn’t look suspicious. When they were finally done with their goodbyes, sending love to their fans, and encouraging others to check out their new single, T.J. nearly ran Gavin over getting away. “I’m gonna get some water!” he said.

He almost made it, except Poppy was inhumanly fast and she had him cornered before T.J. could even blink.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” she asked, taking his hand in hers and luring him to a more secluded, quiet spot on the set. “You okay?”

T.J. looked cool and composed to outsiders, but at the end of the day, he still had a tendency to be awkward. “No--er, yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Sorry.” His face still felt hot, and he hoped the pounds of too white foundation painted on his face concealed his blushes.

Poppy’s fingers tightened around T.J.’s, her thumb rubbing his. She wore a new brand of lipstick, the frilly pink emphasizing her full lips. T.J.’s stomach twisted, a strong desire to kiss her settling heavily inside. He opt to smile instead when she grinned. She glanced at their hands for a moment, mouth moving silently as if she was rehearsing her thoughts before she said them louder.

“You know,” she began, looking back at him. T.J. knew he was too far gone when he had an urge to write cheesy poetry about Poppy’s eyes. “I thought we were already dating?”

T.J. was still conscious when Poppy leaned up and kissed his cheek like she always did. Only this kiss was closer to the corner of his lips, and lingered a few seconds longer than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for 3.2.1 before, so for those of you who are fans of the group, I hope you somewhat enjoyed this! The ending is possibly a little abrupt, but I think it fits, and you can speculate what you think happens later c:


End file.
